piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mappa di Mao Kun
La mappa di Mao Kun, '''note anche come carte nautiche o 'mappa della Terra dei Morti '''era una mappa utilizzata per individuare alcuni dei luoghi più oscuri e mistici di tutto il mondo. Senza punti fissi, questa carta è stata l'unica guida che ha preso in considerazione il ruolo del caso, il destino e il soprannaturale negli affari mortali. Realizzata da quattro esploratori della dinastia oscura, originariamente fu data al grande navigatore Wu Ling, che era noto per compiere viaggi verso le misteriose porte dell'aldilà. Possedeva archi meridiani, divisioni equatoriali, punti di riferimento geografici e le chiavi magiche per guidare il proprio passaggio spirituale. La mappa in seguito sarebbe stata di proprietà del pirata nobile Signore di Singapore, Sao Feng. Successivamente Will Turner tentò di rubarle da Feng che poi le diede a Hector Barbossa e alla sua ciurma, affinché questi prendessero la strada per la Terra dei Morti per raggiungere lo Scrigno di Davy Jones per recuperare Jack Sparrow e la [[Perla Nera|''Perla Nera]]. E ben presto Jack Sparrow rubò le carte a Barbossa per cercare la Fonte della Giovinezza. La mappa di Mao Kun appare in Ai Confini del Mondo e in Oltre i Confini del Mare. Storia '''Passato Questa mappa fu realizzata da quattro esploratori della Dinastia Oscura e presentata dal navigatore Wu Ling, noto per i suoi viaggi verso le misteriose porte dell'aldilàInformazione tratta da Map of the Land of the Dead product info.. La mappa conduceva il suo possessore in luoghi leggendari e ultraterreni fino ai confini del mondo, lo Scrigno di Davy Jones e la Fonte della Giovinezza. La mappa fu tramandata di generazione in generazione. In circostanze sconosciute la mappa finì nelle mani dei pirati asiatici di Singapore, e venne conservata per molto tempo nel tempio dello zio di Sao Feng. Viaggio ai confini del mondo (estate 1729) Ottenere la mappa e Tai Huang studiano la mappa di Mao Kun.]] Nell'estate del 1729, William Turner Jr. (per conto di Hector Barbossa) tenta di rubare la mappa ma viene scoperto e catturato. Durante la battaglia di Singapore, Will stringe un accordo con Feng riuscendo così ad ottenere le carte, una nave e una ciurma. Will, Barbossa e il resto della ciurma salpano così a bordo della Hai Peng alla volta dei confini del mondo e dello Scrigno di Davy Jones per recuperare Jack Sparrow e la Perla Nera. Lo Scrigno di Davy Jones consulta la mappa di Mao Kun.]] Settimane dopo, seguendo le indicazioni della mappa, la ciurma riesce a raggiungere i confini del mondo. La Hai Peng precipita nella cascata posta ai confini del mondo finendo così nello Scrigno di Davy Jones, nella Terra dei Morti. Recuperati Sparrow e la Perla, bisogna trovare un modo per tornare nel mondo dei viventi per non rimanere intrappolati nella Terra dei Morti per l'eternità. Sparrow riesce a decifrare il messaggio criptico della mappa, "sopra è sotto" intuendo come uscire dallo Scrigno e tornare nel mondo dei vivi: far capovolgere la nave nell'istante in cui il sole sarebbe tramontato. Così Sparrow, insieme al resto dell'equipaggio, capovolge la Perla. Quando il sole tramonta, si verifica il verde baleno la Perla Nera, insieme al suo equipaggio, riemerge nel mondo dei vivi. La cerca della Fonte della Giovinezza (1729 - 1750) Nelle mani di Jack Sparrow .]] Alcune settimane dopo la battaglia del maelstrom, Capitan Barbossa ruba nuovamente la Perla Nera a Jack Sparrow, lasciandolo a terra a Tortuga. Sparrow, tuttavia, che aveva previsto questo inganno, aveva rubato la parte centrale della mappa di Mao Kun contenente tutte le rotte, lasciando a Barbossa solo il contorno della mappa. Tuttavia, quando Barbossa se ne accorge è troppo tardi. Jack Sparrow salpa così con la mappa a bordo di una deriva alla ricerca della leggendaria Fonte della Giovinezza. Seguendo le indicazioni della mappa e della sua bussola magica, Jack Sparrow arriva in Florida e riesce quasi a trovare la Fonte, ma è costretto a rinunciare quando arriva ad un vicolo cieco. Rubata e distrutta Jack conserva la mappa di Mao Kun per i 20 anni successivi fino a quando, nella primavera del 1750, si reca a Londra per salvare il suo vecchio amico e primo ufficiale Joshamee Gibbs dall'impiccagione. Poco prima che Jack e Gibbs vengano catturati dalle guardie reali al St. James's Palace, Gibbs ruba le carte all'insaputa di Jack. Dopo essere stato sbattuto in prigione nella Torre di Londra, Gibbs passa il tempo a studiare la mappa e, in particolare la rotta per la Fonte della Giovinezza. Quella sera, Gibbs riceve la visita di Hector Barbossa, ora un corsaro al servizio di Sua Maestà Britannica, che deve trovare la Fonte della Giovinezza per conto di Re Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna. Gibbs rivela a Barbossa di essere in possesso della mappa. Capitan Barbossa intima Gibbs di consegnargli la mappa ma Joshamee, per costringere Barbossa a portarlo con lui e, quindi, scampare alla forca, la getta a terra e le da fuoco con una lanterna. Gibbs dice di aver imparato a memoria ogni rotta e ogni destinazione. Barbossa è così costretto a portare Gibbs con sé. Aspetto e contenuto Si ritiene che la mappa di Mao Kun sia stata stilata e disegnata su carta di riso giapponese a mano washiAt World's End production notes: Chapter 15 - Props: Weapons, Maps, Rings or Whatever . Queste carte nautiche erano composte da diversi anelli su cui era incisa una mappa del mondo. Ruotando gli anelli e allineandoli l'uno con l'altro in diverse combinazioni, il lettore potrebbe trovare numerose informazioni sulle mete più leggendarie.utilizzare la tabella per trovare un numero qualsiasi di posizioni mistiche. Alcuni anelli erano simbolici di terre a cui si può accedere solo attraverso i sogni. Sulla mappa sono riportati alcuni versi in cinese ispirati alla morte. I simboli cinesi sulla mappa potrebbero essere decifrati per rivelare luoghi come "I fantasmi delle anime perdute nel mare devono essere condotte attraverso il passaggio in acqua" "I marinai dimenticati dormono con gli occhi aperti a sognare una morte in acqua salata" e "L'uomo ricco non trova più speranza di vita continua, la morte sarà sempre una scala dietro" (inglese: "Ghosts of Lost Souls at Sea to be Shepherded Through the Watery Passageway," "Forgotten Sailors Sleep with Eyes Open Dreaming of a Salt Water Death" and "The Rich Man Finds No More Hope of Continued Life-Death Will Always Be A Stairway Behind"). Sulla mappa si possono osservare immagini di draghi - messaggi di buona fortuna in guerra - e tigri - divoratori di spiriti maligni. L'anello centrale raffigurato è un intrepido ciarpame, circondato da teschi, che è circondato da un anello su cui sono raffigurate le diverse fasi lunari. .]] Se allineati correttamente, si può individuare la rotta alla Fonte della Giovinezza, posizionata in Florida. La lotta per la vita eterna è simboleggiata da un scheletro (che simboleggia la morte) ed un angelo (che simboleggia la vita) che si contendono una clessidra. Sotto di essi è raffigurato il simbolo della Fonte: un calice d'argento simboleggiante i due calici d'argento di Cartagena necessari per il rituale profano della Fonte. In effetti, questa mappa era apprezzata al di sopra di tutte le altre mappe, con le indicazioni per molti luoghi meravigliosi. Tuttavia, tutte le volte che è stata usata la mappa di Mao Kun, le date e le distanze possono cambiare e indurre in errore il viaggiatore che usa la mappa incautamente. Dietro le quinte e curiosità * La mappa di Mao Kun è stata realizzata da James Ward Byrkit durante la fase di produzione di Ai Confini del Mondo. Byrkit ha anche lavorato alle modifiche e aggiunte alla mappa per Oltre i Confini del Mare. * Il nome "mappa di Mao Kun" (Mao Kun Map) è apparso per la prima volta nel libro Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual GuidePirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p. 26-27: "Mao Kun Map"..'' * Nella realtà storica la mappa di Mao Kun era una serie di mappe pubblicate nell'enciclopedia militare ''Wubei Zhi (''ita: Trattato sugli Equipaggiamenti Militari),'' un'opera composta nel 1621 durante il tardo periodo della Dinastia Ming. Si pensa che il contenuto di queste mappe si basasse sui viaggi del navigatore e militare cinese Zheng He, con le rotte tra il sud-est asiatico e l'Oceano Indiano settentrionale. * Sulla mappa si trovano alcuni disegni nascosti di personaggi Disney come Topolino (quarto quadrante in basso a destra), Jack Sparrow ed Elizabeth Swann (terzo quadrante in basso a sinistra). * Nel corso della saga sono state usate tre versioni differenti della mappaPOTC Interview with Jim Byrkit 2012. La prima è quella che si vede per la maggior parte di Ai Confini del Mondo, mentre nella scena finale del medesimo film (quando Jack Sparrow parte alla ricerca della Fonte della Giovinezza) è stata usata una seconda versione della mappa (con in aggiunta la rotta per, appunto, la Fonte della Giovinezza). Per Oltre i Confini del Mare, invece, è stata usata una terza versione della mappa molto simile alla seconda ma con in aggiunta la raffigurazione dell'isola su cui si troverebbe la Fonte. Tra i due film, dunque, la posizione della Fonte risulterebbe alterata, anche se nonostante l'aggiunta dell'isola, nella terza versione della mappa è comunque presente anche l'ubicazione della Fonte in Florida. Nella terza versione compaiono perciò contemporaneamente due ubicazioni differenti, motivo per cui non è chiaro stabilire dove si trovi esattamente la Fonte. * Alcuni disegni della mappa sono stati raffigurati sulla facciata dell'edificio che dal dicembre 2012 al novembre 2014 ha ospitato l'attrazione provvisoria The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow ''nei Disney's Hollywood Studios del Walt Disney World Resort (Florida, USA). Apparizioni * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo * Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare Fumetti * Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo (romanzo grafico) Videogiochi * ''Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo'' (videogioco) * ''LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: Il videogioco'' * Kingdom Hearts III Note e fonti Categoria:Oggetti de:Mao Kun Karte en:Mao Kun Map